ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Kid (GodzillaVerse)
Monster Kid is an American/Japanese animated superhero action-comedy television series co-created by Toho Company Ltd and Man of Action Studios. This show is set in the shared continuity of the GodzillaVerse. Plot Due to exposure from a chemical created from Godzilla's DNA, Max has the ability to morph into giant monsters and uses his powers to protect Diamond City with the help of his family and friends. Characters Protagonists *Max Stewart (Voiced by Tara Strong) - the main protagonist of the show. **Future Max Stewart (Voiced by Paul Tylak) - a sixteen year old version of Max from the future. *Dennis Stewart (Voiced by) - the deuteragonist of the show and Max's twin brother. *Zoey Wilson (Voiced by) - the tritagonist of the show. She is one of Max's classmates and love interest. She is actually a member of an alien race known as the Blight. *Megan Stewart (Voiced by Anna Cummer) - the older sister of Max, Dennis, Daisy and Cora. **Octodroid - *Andy Deleon (Voiced by) - One of Max's classmates, cousin and Trixie's younger brother. *Alex Burton (Voiced by) - One of Max's classmates and friends. *Trixie Deleon (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Max's cousin, older sister of Andy and his biggest fan. Antagonists Main Villains * Zero - an ancient cosmic being from another dimension and the main antagonist of the show. * Ivan Stewart/Gold Vulture (voiced by Mark Hamill and Steve Blum) - a supervillain who seeks to take over the world with an army of monsters, Dr. Harold's twin brother, and uncle of Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy. * Dr. Specter (voiced by) - a supervillain who can control illusions. * Mr. Z - an alien worm and one of the most wanted criminals in the universe. * Dr. Whirlwind () - a supervillain that uses wind powers. * Solace (voiced by) - a rouge A.I. and a major antagonist of the show. * The Beast - a mutated monster formerly a human who was experimented by Gold Vulture. * Kaiju Lord - an evil alternate teenage version of Max from another timeline. Other Villains *'Owen Curtis/Puppet Master' - a former student at Diamond City University who has the power to control the movements of others via technology. *'Franklin Doyle/Pied Piper' - a former performer that uses a special techno-based flute to force anyone to dance against their will. He is Jade's ex-boyfriend. *'Chrome Knights' - an organization bent on world domination via advanced technology. **'Chrome King' - the leader of the Chrome Knights. Supporting Characters *Mary Stewart (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - executive officer of Deleon Corp and the mother of Max, Megan, Daisy, Dennis and Cora. *Dr. Harold Stewart () - a scientist at Diamond City Tech and the father of Max, Megan, Daisy, Dennis and Cora. *Daisy Stewart (voiced by April Stewart) - the young sister of Max, Dennis and Megan. *Cora Stewart - *Jade Stewart () - CEO of Stewart Robotics and younger sister of Harold and Ivan. *Jerry Deleon - the CEO of Deleon Corp, brother of Mary and the uncle of Max, Megan, Daisy, Dennis and Cora. *Alina Deleon - a female reporter/photographer in Diamond City, Jerry's wife, mother of Trixie and Andy, and the aunt of Max, Megan, Daisy and Dennis. *Dotta () - An alien princess warrior. *May Stewart/Monster Girl (voiced by) - a female clone of Max. *Doomette (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - a female mercenary. *King Blight - *Queen Blight (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - *Orus - an all powerful transdimensional being. Monsters * Titan Bug - a monster created by Zero. * Robo-Rex - a cybernetically enhanced dinosaur. * Anagora - a hybrid clone Kaiju. * Zuaron - an giant wolf like Kaiju. * Insectra - * Terror Worm - * Chlorovore * Gangulor - * Diamoria - *Bargora - a dragon kaiju that spawn from Max's DNA. *Red Moth - a genetically engineered moth kaiju created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Scarrah - bio-mechanical bird-like creatures created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Silvore - a bug creature created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Dawron - a bird-like kaiju spawned from Max's DNA. *Darkstar - an alien monster who destroys worlds. * Garnos - an bioweapon kaiju. * Ogmora - a space monster from outer space. * Vararong - a prehistoric monster. *Zidorah - a giant dinosaur-like space monster. *Dark Owl - an giant black owl kaiju. *Drilleon - a prehistoric kaiju with a drill. *Talogar - * Zogeya - * Zorn * Mega Croc * Nyttera * Vortex * Molar * Sagon * Zorn * Levithrax * Vokkon * Obsisis * Vortex * Barra * Storranda * Evalas Episodes Main Article: 'List of Monster Kid episodes ''' Production Animation Reception Critical Responsive Sequel ''Main Article: Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Trivia *Godzilla and several other Toho monsters make guest appearances. *The show uses elements from the Ben 10 franchise and many Godzilla films. Gallery Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Man of Action Category:American animated television series Category:Toho Category:GodzillaVerse Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:Kaiju series Category:Kaiju television series Category:Television Series Category:Television shows about Kaiju Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Fictional characters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:2018 Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:GodzillaVerse shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation